Freaky Friday: Digimon Style!
by Kami-chan TaKoUjI gIrL
Summary: Tai and Kari have switched places!! What is the world coming to?!
1. The Switch & Getting ready for school

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Or do I???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Intro

The perfect teenager: Taichi Kamiya's little sister.

The most popular boy in school: Hikari Kamiya's older brother. 

Either one realizes one important thing: People need to like you for who you are. You shouldn't have to work for their friendship. Tai thinks that he has to be popular to have friends. Kari thinks she has to be perfect to earn her parents' love. Gennai sees that there is only one way to fix this: they must live their lives in each other's bodies until they can realize that people like them for who they are. Thus our story begins….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A light encircled Taichi and Hikari. Soon, as the light faded, Gennai smiled.

"What?!" Tai screamed.

Gennai struggled to hold back his laughter.

"Nothing happened!" Tai yelled.

Gennai sat stunned.

"What did you say?" Gennai asked.

"I said, nothing happened, ya old geezer! Now if you'll please let me get away from my dorky little sister, I can get back home and be popular again." Tai said.

Agumon ran forward. He leapt up and glomped Tai's legs.

"But Tai…" Agumon yelled.

Tai kicked the small orange Digimon off.

"Get away from me! What if my friends see?!" Tai asked angrily.

"Now, Tai, you know your friends can't follow you here!" Kari said.

"She's got a point there." Gatomon said. She was sitting up in the tree branches, on the same branch the Gennai was standing on.

"Shhh." Gennai said.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!!" Tai said.

The boy stormed off.

"Wait, Tai! Please just wait for a second!" Kari screamed as she ran off after her brother.

"Are you sure this'll work? I mean, you are pretty old and you may be getting a little rusty…" Gatomon said.

"Don't worry, my younger friend. It'll hit them in the morning." Gennai said.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kari woke up early the next morning. She knew that she had to walk to school. She walked over to the dresser to get out a pair of clothes. She was glad now that Tai was in another room. Kari opened the drawer…and screamed. For there, in front of her, lay not her clothes, but Tai's. She darted out of the room, and, rounding the corner, ran smack into the closet door. Tai's room was at the end of the hall. Tai emerged from Kari's room, awakened by the scream, and, turning, tripped over the phone stand. They both turned to opposite direction, just to see a mirror image of themselves. Tai screamed. Kari screamed. Tai froze. He screamed again.

"Oh, no!" Tai said, his voice now Kari's. 

"I know! I'm you and you're me!" Kari said. 

"No! That's not it! I sound like a girl!!" Tai said.

"This is theologically impossible!" Kari said. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kari! Don't use words that I can't understand!" Tai said.

"Yeah, well that's the least of our worries right now!" Kari said. "We have to go to school like this!" 

Tai stopped trying to sound like a girl and faced Kari.

"What do you mean by 'we'll have to go to school like this'?" Tai asked. 

Kari sighed. "Mom and dad are out of town, and I guarantee the school board won't believe that we're both sick. They may believe that I'm sick, but definitely not you."

"But you see, I can get out of school until we're back to normal." Tai said. "Because I'm in your body."

"That would be a good plan, Tai, but we don't even know when we're going to get back to normal." Kari said. 

"Well, I guess we could go to school like this, but we have to act like ourselves…er…each other." Tai said. 

"Okay. Deal." Kari said. "But…uh…how do we get to school?" 

"You'll drive my…no. Wait. We'll both walk to school." Tai said. "There is now way I trust you enough to drive my car." 

"Well, we can't go to school looking like this." Kari said. "Let's at least go get ready."

"Okay, fine." Tai said. "But if I find one hair out of place, I'll kill you!" 

The two turned and walked back into the rooms that they came out of. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Kari walked over to the mirror. 

"There is no way that I can go through school all day today with my hair sticking up like this." she said, referring to Tai's hair. 

She reached into the cabinet full of gel. Kari was in the bathroom first today. She had won the game of rock-paper-scissors. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well," she said. "Here goes nothing." 

Kari slowly but surely slicked down Tai's hair.

*~*~*~*~*~

Tai reached into Kari's drawers. He pulled out a bra. 

"Now, I know girls wear these, but…" Tai lifted it to eye level. "How do I put it on?" 

Tai worked for a good 10 minutes, and finally managed to get it on. He then pulled out a cheerleader shirt that his ex girlfriend had given to Kari and pulled it on. He threw on a pair of jean shorts and. Looking in the mirror he smiled. 

"If I have to be a girl, I'm going to be a good-looking one." he said. "Thank God I wear uniforms, because that girl has absolutely no sense of style."

Tai picked through the rest of Kari's clothes and frowned.   
"That's it! I'm so going on a shopping spree today." he said, pulling all of Kari's clothes out of the drawer. He put them in a box marked "Salvation Army". "This is for your own good, Kari." 

After finishing, he pulled her shoulder-length hair up into a ponytail. 

"There. Perfect." Tai said. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Tai walked into the hall, just in time to see Kari walk out of the bathroom. Tai took one look at Kari and screamed.

"Oh…My…God!!! What…Have…You…Done…To…My…HAIR!!!" Tai pointed and passed out. 

"I…uh…just slicked it down." Kari said, noting that Tai was now unconscious. "Now, how am I going to get him to school?" 

Kari sighed. Finally it dawned on her. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed some ice. She hefted him up and dropped it down his…er…her underwear. Tai leapt up, screaming.

"Getitoutgetitoutgetitout!!!!" Tai screamed. 

Finally, he managed to get the ice out. Then, he sighed and sat down.

"We've gotta get to school." Kari said.

"Yeah. We might as well get going." Tai said. 

Then, the two walked to the door and, taking a deep breath, walked out, prepared for a school day in the life of the opposite sex. 


	2. Tai's school day & Kari's school dayas e...

Disclaimer: If you didn't read it in the first chapter, you don't need to read it here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Tai took a deep breath before entering the school building. Then, he opened the door and stepped inside. He could still hear Kari's ramblings ringing in his head.

"Now, ignore the popular girls, and they'll have nothing to do with you. You have to get to class a full 5-10 minutes earlier than everyone else to get my stuff…er…your stuff ready and organized. Don't tell anyone that this has happened. Keep in mind, I am dating T.K. so you have to act like I normally would around him. You cannot act popular in any way or you're going to totally get beat up. Any questions?" 

He couldn't help but wonder if there'd be any way to get sick in the middle of class so that he could go home and not have to listen to the same lectures that he'd heard three years before. After all, Kari was only in 9th grade, and he was in 12th. He was a senior and she was barely a junior. He was going to be bored out of his mind. As he walked down the hall, he heard a voice yelling to him. 

"Kari!!" 

He turned to see T.K. running toward him. 

"Kari!" T.K. picked him up and swung him around.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down, T.K.! PUT ME DOWN!!" Tai yelled.

T.K. dropped Tai, stunned. 

"Oh…uh…sorry. I just haven't been feeling too hot lately. This morning, I woke up kinda feeling sick. Sorry." Tai repeated.

"Oh, no! I should be the one apologizing. I had no clue. Sorry." T.K. said.

"It's ok." Tai said.

Tai felt horrible. He couldn't believe that he'd snapped at T.K. like that. He was supposed to be Kari, not some guy! He had to start acting like Kari. Which reminded him, he had to get to class about 7 minutes early. Now what was her locker number again? 467? And what order were her classes in?? And what was her locker combination? Oh, he didn't know!

"Hey, Kari, you want me to walk you to your locker and classes today? I mean, I wanna make sure that you don't get sick. Unless, of course, you don't want me to…" T.K. said. 

"No! That would be excellent!!" Tai spat out.

"Ok then, let's get going." T.K. said.

Tai slowly began to follow T.K., not being able to help but think that this was one of the most ingenious plans in the world.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kari walked into the building and began looking around for Tai's locker. 

"Tai-chan!!" 

Kari turned. Sora walked up to Kari. Kari smiled. 

__

Good. That means that she likes him. Kari thought. _I always did like Sora, and I needed to think about how to get them together. At least this is a start._

"Taichi Kamiya!" Sora said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Kari jerked with a start.

"You can just wipe that little smirk off your face. I know what you're thinking. I don't like you like that!" Sora cried.

"Oh. Sorry." Kari muttered.

Sora groaned. "I've only told you a million times. Maybe more." 

Sora giggled. "But you never give up, do you." 

Kari smiled. "I never have been the kind to just give things up after the first time." Kari said. "Especially things I like." she added with a smirk.

"God, Tai!" Sora said. "Why do you have to be so darn cute? Well, I guess…How about a dinner date in….um…How about two weeks? I'm busy til then." Sora said.

"Sounds good!" Kari said, without realizing that she was grinning from ear to ear. 

Sora laughed, putting her hand up over her face, so as not to laugh as loud. Kari gasped as she realized that she was still grinning. Sora put her shoulder out.

"Shall we go to class?" she asked.

"It'd be my pleasure, m'lady." Kari said, bowing.

As they began to walk off, someone grabbed Kari by the arm. She whirled around, just to look into the face of a teacher. 

"Aren't we forgetting something?" the teacher asked.

"Uh…" Kari looked around at herself. It didn't seem like she was forgetting anything.

"You have In School Suspension, Mr. Kamiya." the teacher said.

"ISS???" Kari screamed. 

"Oh. Are they still calling it that? Well whatever." she said. She handed Kari a slip.

"The room number is 467, but you of all people should know that by now." the teacher said. "Have fun."

"ISS???" Kari screamed again. 

"Calm down Tai. It's not like you haven't been there before." Sora said.

"ISS???" Kari screamed.

"Well, you'd better get going." Sora said.

Kari nodded. She began to walk toward the room that the teacher had pointed to. 

"What in the heck did he do? How did he manage to get ISS? Did he know that he had it today? Did he remember? Is this his way of taunting me?" Kari asked herself as she walked. She ignored the weird looks she was getting. "Ughh! I don't even care! I'm gonna kill him anyway when I get home!"

Kari had reached the room. She took a deep breath and slowly entered the room.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kami-chan: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!! I'll update soon. 


End file.
